


The Hot Girl Next Door

by Samnotgirly



Category: miraculous
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnotgirly/pseuds/Samnotgirly
Summary: Adrien is a bad boy in grade 12 with Chloe, a girlfriend that he does not love and with his best friend by his side, Nino.they meet the new girls.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hannibal? Like Cannibal??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Adrienette and it is normal. Nothing Miraculous about this book and I don't know a lot about Paris or how to spell Chloe 's surname without a mistake

CHAPTER 1

Adrien is a model in his father 's fashion company and he is a bad boy in grade 12. He has a girlfriend who is Chloe, the mayor' s daughter and such a spoil brat. His Best friend advices him to break up with Chloe and stop traumatizing himself. Well, He will try but it will be hard since his so called girlfriend talks about herself most of the time. And todoy was the first day of grade 12. How wonderful, there were news and the new girls coming to their school. Adrien was in his Limo, going to school early, was his best chance of avoiding his fans. The limo pulled over and he stepped out. He raced to his best friend who was waiting for him at the door of the school.

"HI Dude I almost thought you would never came"

" Hey Nino and you knew I would came"

"I am just been dramatic".

Yeah, you are, so tell me. Heard any news about the new girls "

" Yes

Nino told Adrien, what he knew about what he knew about the new girls and apparently they were from the girls boarding school far from here. They entered the school, only to find the two unfamiliar girls that were looking around until they smiled happily as they they walked toward Adrien and Nino.

" HI I am Alya, I 'm new so I was hoping to ask where Ms bustier' s class was and by the way this is my best friend, Marinette.

" HI dudettes, I 'm Nino and this is my dude, Adrien. Just follow us and by the way you look cute.

" Thanks"

Adrien and Marinette watched as their friends flirted all the way to the class. Since there was hardly anyone, Adrien saw this as a opportunity to introduce himself to the lovely lady. 

"HI cutie, I am Adrien"

" HI, I am Marinette, pretty boy"

" So you are sassy, I like and by the way would you like to be friends."

"Yeah sure"

It was still early so they joked around and Adrien had just made a new friend and a possibility of a crush

WOW I DID IT MY FIRST EVER CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY - SAM AND THAT'S WHAT'S SHAKING


	2. The bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a new friend and she is hot but this heat up jealousy in Chloe

Class had started and as tradition to introduce yourself if you were new. And there they were standing in front of a whole class of grade 12 but of course, Chloe was not gonna let them go unembrassed. She really did not want to hear their names. Before they could even speak, Chloe stopped them and gues their names. 

" Let me guess the girl with the red hair is Amanda and you with the raven hair is Isabella" 

"Technically, You ' re wrong, I am Marinette Mei Dupain-Cheng and my bestie, here is Alya Cesaire and listening is a skill not guess work" 

" Whatever Maritrash" 

Marinette rolled her eyes as she ascend up the stairs.  
It was a shame that she could not sit next to Alya but they were closer. Alya sat with Nino and she sat with Adrien. Seeing that they had taken their seats, Ms Bustier proceeded to write the notes. Luckily, Marinette had a notepad but forgot her pen, she cursed under her breath. Adrien saw this and handed her an extra pen before she even ask, Marinette looked shocked and thanked him in a whisper as she took it from his hand. Adrien saw this as an opportunity to spike his bad boy persona.

"No probs, cutie" 

"Okay pretty boy" 

"feisty I see" 

" Okay stop" 

" Gosh okay" 

Marinette giggled as she went back to writing. Her giggles were like the birds chirping in one harmony and felt like fairies were dancing. Time traveled fast when you are checking the girl who sat right next to you. The bell rang signalling that it was the lunch break. Marinette carried her backpack along with her books towards her locker, it was plain while the others were decorated with their personal items that would had to leave since this was their last in high school.

" Hey Bae , you looking sexy" 

A voice that was sending shivers to her spine. The shadow voice came out in the open and it was Adam, a boy who had brown hair and green eyes. He was probably from another class since she had never seen him. She tried to leave but he pinned her to her locker. While this happening, Adrien told Chloe that it was over but she still wanted him back and she was not going to stop until he was fully hers. She stomped angrily. Adrien took out his phone and texted Nino that he broke up with Chloe and Nino was proud of him. Adrien pur his phone back in his pocket and passed a few lockers until he stopped his tracks when he saw that sex addicted Adam pinning Marinette so he walked over where this was happening and patted Adam on his shoulder. 

" Adam, leave my girlfriend alone" 

" So if it isn't Adrien, why don't you prove she's your girlfriend" 

"Sure thing" 

Mari was shocked at what Adrien had said and was even more shocked when She was kissed by Adrien so she closed her eyes to make more believable.  
A certain blonde girl was watching and jealousy, the green eyed monster consumed. Now she had to get rid of this Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This getting really fun and this might me get beeter at writing books for essays


	3. Jealousy ,the green  eyes monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe acts on her jealousy as she embarks on a journey which might lead to a week's suspension since she is the daughter of the mayor and cheerleading captain but someone is gonna try out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is the football captain and school bad boy with apparently good grades.  
> Marinette is the good hor girl who is the most liked girl and flexible with good grades

Chloe went home fuming with Anger. The cheerleading captain was always suppose to date the football captain. And Marinette was ruining herway to total richness. In her bitchy head,she fomulated a plan and she needed Lila ' s help. Chloe knew how Lila wanted Adrien and she was easy to manipulate into jelping her, a little money and hopeless promises can go a long way. She had packed a photo of an anonymous boy and a 100 euros . Her plan would be obe completed in 3 days time then she would all the riches she wanted um she meant Adrikins . Oh whatever she did not know anything about him only his looks.

THE NEXT DAY 

Chloe came earlier than everyone , luckily lila was there so she puled Lila to a corner and told her what she wanted. 

Chloe: So Lila ,I know how much like Adrien and I will let him go if you help me take out the competition. 

Lila: Okay a few lies there and there and done

Chloe: Good and also join my group and we will be called the akumas

Lila: deal

Chloe grinned as she waves to lila .Wow Lila was not that hard to convince cause all she wanted was Adrien . Letting Adrien go was something she would not do in a thousand years to come. People started filling in the school now first part was as soon as Maritrash arrived she would start a fight with her then threatened her . Mari was always a late child but today she arrived earlier than when she usually comes. Adrien was standing at a corner where Mari was not going to see her . Today she was looking hot , he watched her run and how her breasts bounced .He was shocked when she was approahing him.

Adrien: So princess what do you want

Mari: You don't need to be like that anyway I was returning your pen . I 'm heading to class

Adrien : Okay

Marinette smiled at him as she worked passed Chloe.

Chloe:So Maritrash when will you learn to stay away from my Adrien 

Mari: I did not know he was yours 

Chloe : You better back off before you get hurt 

Just before Marinette could reply , Lila passed in between them making Mari fell off the stairs shocking the standbyers. Adrien saw this and carried her to the nurse 's room folled by Alya and Nino rushed to the headmaster 's room to report the incident . After the headmaster D heard , he rushed outside his office and tried to suspend Chloe and Lila but been Chloe she threatened him by calling her daddy so instaed of a month it was two weeks. Meanwhile in the nurse's room ,the nurse said Mari was too hurt so she needed to be rushed to the hospital. Marinette was hospitalized for 3 days. That day showed Adrien that Nino was right Chloe and Lila are physcos . Meanwhile Chloe ,Sabrina and lila were planning their next move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating but now you received and by the way Do you guys want to be my friends .


	4. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chloe got detention, Adrien and Marinette grow closer and also with Nino and Alya . They form their own little supergroup.  
> Adrien is still a bad boy but with a sweet side

Days went by, and Marinette got better and going back to school was going to be fun cause she felt so lucky to have Alya, Nino and Adrien as her friends .

Adrien was waiting for Mari by the corner and when she came rushing in, he had never a hot a** girl before but when she came, she called him and as he continued to dream, he heard a sweet voice calling .

Marinette entered the school and immediately spotted Adrien ,she greeted him but he did not seem to answer until he shock his head, a few minutes later. A another few minutes later, Alya and Nino walked up to them

Been in class was boring for others and fun for other too but this Super group, they played never ever I ever only for the questions to be written down and you rather wink once for a No and wink twice for a yes.

Time glued and Alya, Nino and Adrien had hardly listen to the lesson but luckily they were friends with a living lucky charm who wrote the notes 

School time was almost over and now they rushed to the door as soon as the school bell rang.


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chloe got detention, Adrien and Marinette grow closer and also with Nino and Alya . They form their own little supergroup.  
> Adrien is still a bad boy but with a sweet side

Days went by, and Marinette got better and going back to school was going to be fun cause she felt so lucky to have Alya, Nino and Adrien as her friends .

Adrien was waiting for Mari by the corner and when she came rushing in, he had never a hot a** girl before but when she came, she called him and as he continued to dream, he heard a sweet voice calling .

Marinette entered the school and immediately spotted Adrien ,she greeted him but he did not seem to answer until he shock his head, a few minutes later. A another few minutes later, Alya and Nino walked up to them

Been in class was boring for others and fun for other too but this Super group, they played never ever I ever only for the questions to be written down and you rather wink once for a No and wink twice for a yes.

Time glued and Alya, Nino and Adrien had hardly listen to the lesson but luckily they were friends with a living lucky charm who wrote the notes 

School time was almost over and now they rushed to the door as soon as the school bell rang.


End file.
